Not meant to be
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: "Who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice firm and ears down. "Ah, my apologizes, my name is Arthur Kirkland" The boy- Arthur answered, holding his hand out for her to shake. "And your name?" As Amelia glared at his hand, growling lowly he let it fall to his side. UKxFem!US, UKxFem!UK. Romance/Supernatural/Hurt. Warning: metions of kissing and you-know-what, but nothing bad.


Amelia wasn't a normal girl and she didn't mind as she still was normal in her world. She was a kitsune, living with her pack in the northern part of the forest by the river. It was a relative safe place, far from the fight going on between the vampires and werewolfs and it lay in shadow of the trees so witches wasn't about to find them.

The place was though too quiet for her and her adventurous spirit brought her always in trouble. Today Amelia is 15 and still looking for a mate, the pressure rising from her dad, mom and siblings that already had a mate and kids. But Amelia didn't mind that much, claiming she could handle herself and didn't need kids, not that anyone would accept that. It was after another fight with her mom and dad that she ran, mind a complete chaos.

She ran and ran until she ended in a little cave, where she stayed for the night. The next day she was awoke to a pair of green eyes and a stick poking her. Sitting up alarmed, she turned into her kitsune form and growled, the human -a boy around her age- dropped the stick and jumped back, holding his hands up in defense. "I-I'm sorry, just had to see if you were alive, I'm not here to harm you. I promise" he said in a weird accent, curious about the boy she changed back, keeping only her ears and two tails out and forgetting her fear.

"Who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice firm and ears down. "Ah, my apologizes, my name is Arthur Kirkland" the boy- Arthur answered, holding his hand out for her to shake. "And your name?" As Amelia glared at his hands, growling lowly he let it fall to his side. "Ah, never mind, I don't need to know" Amelia was pleased he already knew his place.

"What are you doing here in the forest?" The humans knew not to wander into this part of the forest, only hunters did that and they knew they took a big risk, but this boy didn't seem like a hunter and he hadn't harmed her. Yet anyways. But the fact he acted so friendly made her curious, that and she had never been this close to a human before.

"My brothers... They decided it would be fun to throw my book in the forest, but a lot of papers fell out and I found one here in front of the cave and well, you get the point." It was fun to watch the boy's expression how his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance till at last settle in a bit awkward expression. She couldn't help but smile a little, but quickly hided it.

"Can I ask, what are you doing in this cave? From all the books I've read you are pack animals" he asked the question carefully, as to not spoke her "we do, I took a night out" 'it isn't completely a lie' she thought to herself. "Oh?" He had a curious expression and she couldn't help but laugh at the way his eyebrows lifted, making them look even bigger, amazing enough.

Arthur now had a confused expression, looking like a big question mark, while she got her laughter under control. "Sorry, it was just your eyebrows and" she stopped talking and laughed a little again, while the boy blushed and got an angry expression. He actually looked kinda... Cute. "There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" He yelled. "S-sorry" she apologized, trying to keep her chuckles down. "Amelia" Arthur looked weirdly at her, not understanding what that has to do with this. "Eh?" She smiled at him. "My name, it's Amelia." He slowly smiled back. "Oh, it's nice to meet you Amelia."

Amelia and Arthur talked for hours, getting to know each other and learning things about the others kind, the sun was setting when Arthur had to go. The pair decided to come there again tomorrow and with that they both went home, Amelia only stopping by a creek to wash the scent away.

A few months later time skip~~

Amelia had gotten to know Arthur, and he her. She had learned that Arthur is a few months older than her, had five siblings, four older and one younger, he love writing stories and reading books, he's fascinated by our world and the magic, he even had books from witches (he admitted to have tried doing a spell and thank God he can't make the magic work, I made him promise after that to not do magic) he loves baking scones and eating them (I asked if I could get one once, worst decision ever... My poor stomach...) and when he was little he had had fantasy friends named flying mint bunny, mr. Sparkle and some others, well short of long, I know all about him.

And on the other hand she had told him about her, how she have two siblings, all my adventures and how they always got me in trouble (in the fun way though, not the I was almost killed by a vampire or something trouble) and how they all expect me to find a mate and be breeded... It had actually been nice to talk about it and he was really nice and comforting. It was then we had our first kiss. It had beem amazing and it felt so right, though being so wrong.

The relationship kept growing and I couldn't wish for more, he seemed happy too. We exchanged kisses now and then, talked, cuddled, doing couple things and there didn't go long before we did it. It felt right and perfect and I didn't regret it at all. Not even when I came home.

I couldn't exactly hide my scent now for anyone and honestly, I didn't care that they would know. At first all was alerted since they thought it was a hunter, and then they became alerted since it was only me.

"Amelia. What have you done?" My dad said, looking at me with eyes that said 'please let it be untrue'. "I'm sorry father" I lowered my head shamefully, unable to look at any from my pack. "But I don't regret it, I've chosen and I want him as my mate" the silence followed was tense before a series of growls followed. "A human?! You know what they have done to us all these years! Hunted us! Killed us! Sold us! That one rule above all else, the one all we in the forest could agree on is to never be near a human and you chose to break just that!" The leader if our pack said, growling at the end. "He isn't like the others!" My ears lay flat against my head as I growl back. "Are you choosing him over your own family?" I knew where this was going to end but it didn't make it less nerve wrecking. "Yes" I could feel my families disappointed and betrayed gazes boring into me.

The leader glared down at me and I concentrated on his gaze. "Then let be it. You will be thrown out of this pack" I knew this would happen and I had already accepted the fact on my way here. "And the human shall die." This though was unexpected. "What?! You can't do that!" 'I can't let them, I won't let them!'. "He knows too much, we can't let him live" his stare was ice cold. "There gotta be some other way!" I was scared for his safety. "There isn't-" "w-we could remove his memories..." My sister broke in. I gave her thankful look, though she looked away from me.

The leader seemed to consider it. Removing his memory would make him forget everything, even me, but if it could keep him alive... "P-please" I beg with a heartbroken voice and after a few minutes he nodded, relieved I said my thanks and goodbyes and left, watching as one ran to remove Arthur's memory.

Years later time skip~

I watched as three siblings -two girl twins and a boy- played together in the village, from my view in the forest. They were all adorable and perfect. I could hear them yell daddy and watched as they ran over to him. He laughed and picked them up. Soon the mother came out too, smiling at her children and husband. He put the kids down and kissed his wife, both smiling. They walked in and the kids followed.

Instead of walking in right away the boy turned his head towards me, as our eyes locked. His face became shocked as I stared into the same eyes as mine. I turned around and started walking back as Arthur went out to the boy. "Alfred, come on in to your sisters and I" Arthur lifted him and walked in as I walked back to my cave. 'My two boys,' I thought, smiling sadly. 'I love you'

Explanation about the end: well Arthur got married to Alice (fem!england) and they got two twin girls together (both having green eyes) and Amelia left her and Arthur's baby on his and his wife's doorstep, thinking it will be better for Alfred (which of course have blue eyes, making him stick out) to be there than with her.

Authors note: well, Yuki made me wanna write and I decided to write the background story for Amelia from mine and Yuki's latest rp~ I have great ideas but I just can't write them down on paper, which then ends with me not being proud of them when I writes them…. Oh well, I know of my mistakes (and Yuki haven't corrected my spelling mistakes) but feel free to tell say them anyway. Hoping you enjoyed it as the reader :3 I can't believe I'm posting it *Embarrassed*

Tsuki~


End file.
